Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is the 14th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids can't wait when Shawn, Min, Luci, Michael, Tosha, Julie, Stephen, Jeff, Kessha, Danny, Kristen, Matt, Derek and Tina helping Kathy without this, It's Up to Sean "RJ" Abel Z. Conrad to look forward find his Pet Bunny. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Derek *Kathy *Tosha *Michael *Luci *Julie *Tina *Sean Abel *Stephen *Jeff *Keesha *Danny *Kristen *Matt Song List #Barney Theme Song #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Rabbit Gone? #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #My Yellow Blankey #The Sister Song #Snacking on Healthy Food #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #We Found Be #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Min, Luci, Michael, Tosha, Tina, Kathy, Julie, Sean Abel, Stephen, Derek, Jeff, Keesha, Danny, Kristen and Matt) Trivia *Shawn wears the same clothes from A World Of Music. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from A World Of Music. And a hairstyle. *Derek wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from I Can Do That!. And a long hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Home Sweet Homes. And a bun. *Michael wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a short hair. *Luci wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a hairstyle. *Julie wears the same clothes from Makes The Team! and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a pony tail. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. And a pony tail. *Sean Abel wears the same dark blue & red and white striped shirt, long tan pants with belt, green socks and purple timberland sneakers, & a white watch in his right wrist hand. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a pony tail. *Danny wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a two hair-style. *Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". *This is the sixth episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *This marks the first appearances of Keesha and Matt. *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of Peter Rabbit with no left hand and no right hand. *This group (Derek, Kathy, Julie and Tina) also appeared on Look at Me, I'm Three!. *Tina was the fourth child to turn off the lights. *On June 27, 2012, The first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll with the book of Peter Rabbit. The End! *The "Falling for Autumn!" arrangement of "I Love You". With Barney and kids join with us. With rabbit in the cage with Tina. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Picture This!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grown-Ups For A Day!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode also heard in "Red Blue and Circles Too!". *The BJ costume used in this episode also seen in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The BJ voice used in this episode also heard in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Hoo's In The Forest?". I Love You Transcript *Barney: That's Better, *Julie: Thanks Barney! (music starts for I Love You) *Barney: Sure (laughs) *Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation